Magical Girl Mirror Stella
Magical Girl Mirror Stella is a 2018 adventure game made by Brilliant Star Company. It is mainly inspired in a visual base of Tim Burton's movies and animations with the Magical Girl genre with Gothic motif. Story and Setting The story is set in a dark and magical city. Stella Anemone, a girl recently admitted to high school, was tormented by her memories of the past (deceased mother, orphan), until a tender being named "Diamantis" appeared, giving her the form of a magical girl, who alongside three other girls from the same school united to defeat an enemy they have in common: "Belial", a demon king that causes destruction and fear by who approaches to him with his army of minions. And a mysterious fifth girl who opposes all standards, a social outcast named Geraldine Brantley that bothers the other four girls. There is also the theme of reincarnation. Characters The Magical Girls *'Stella Anemone - Mirror': A young gothic girl who is always positive, but has a serious, stoic and intelligent personality. However given her sad past, she never had real friends and is not good with people given to her lonely background. When she meets Diamantis for the first time, her life changed forever in 360 degrees. **She is voiced by Erika Harlacher and Minami Tsuda. *'Dawn Sierra - Illusion': Lover of art and good life, she never looks sad at any time. She likes the fineness of life, bad at exercising and collaboration. But once she is a magical girl, her illusion is getting bigger, and she is Stella's first friend, whom she considered her enemy. **She is voiced by Christine Cabanos and Ayana Taketatsu. *'Izolda Crystal - Tempest': A genius girl who is impulsive and generous. Always seen with a green ribbon on her hair. The leader of the cheerleaders of the school despite not looking like a "nerd". Since Stella came to school she has always tried to give her new partner good wishes. **She is voiced by Erica Lindbeck and Ayaka Fukuhara. *'Cristina Waters - Mirage': The president of the student council, which has won many followers and at the same time envied by other students. She is one of the oldest of the quartet, although the cold and perfect girl is seen in the foreground. She wants nothing more than to be loved for what she really is. **She is voiced by Laura Stahl and Yukiyo Fujii. *'Geraldine Brantley - Chaos/Twilight': The rival of all the Magical Girls mentioned, she is a lonely socially marginalized tomboy who likes to go straight to the point. She has a huge hatred of Diamantis and the army of Belial. She is the daughter of the Witch Blair and inherited her powers, that's why her nihilistic and misanthropic side. **She is voiced by Cristina Vee and Saki Fujita. *'Diamantis': Diamantis is a cute creature (puppy form) that gave Stella the opportunity to be a magical girl, this being her first time to call into a magical group. She is the most benevolent and former member of the race "Solaris", with these affiliates being Blair and Belial. **She is voiced by Cindy Robinson and Pile. Allies *'Diane Anemone': Diane is the head of the Anemone Orphanage and Stella's adoptive mother, she knows the origins of Stella. Her husband, named Louis, was killed by the attack of Belial's henchmen. **She is voiced by Michelle Ruff and Rikako Aikawa. *'Axel Sanchez': The most popular boy in school, and he is an Celebrity, despite his cold personality in the studio and at school. In his free time he is a good collaborator and a simple person. Although his implication in the events is greater than expected. **He is voiced by Benjamin Diskin and Showtaro Morikubo. *'Walker': The "mission control" is a girl from school who likes books and studies. She is a frequent victim of an identity crisis, preferring to be called by her last name than by her name, inspired by the cowboy stories she read as a child. **She is voiced by Sarah Anne Williams and Yuka Ōtsubo. *'Tia Singleton': A fashion consultant and external government agent who works with magical girls and is the caretaker of the young Axel. **She is voiced by Melissa Fahn and Kaoru Mizuhara. *'Jared Waters': She is Cristina's younger brother who is in his final year of middle school. He likes to play with action figures. **He is voiced by Erica Mendez and Yui Horie. Enemies *'Belial': The demon King, is one of the villains of history, and affiliated with Solaris. Belial hates humanity for the serious damage it has done according to its vision of the world. They must be destroyed, but his hunger for power will blind him to more than expected. **He is voiced by Taliesin Jaffe and Toshiyuki Morikawa. *'Witch Blair': Geraldine's mother and an evil witch who joined Belial for the sole reason of human disgust and believes she is superior to them when she (ironically) is human. **Voiced by Anna Garduno and Masako Ikeda. *'Dark Might': A mysterious masked character who is neither an ally of Belial nor a member of Solaris, is a warrior of honor and chivalrous with the ladies he meets. **Voiced by ???. Trivia * Contrary to popular belief. It is not Stella that will be Axel's love interest. It will be Geraldine. ** Most likely due to age differences. Axel is close to eighteen and Stella is fourteen. * Their first Crossover appearance will be in the upcoming Brilliant All-Stars Super Cross Blast. Albeit only two of the girls are included plus the villain Belial. Category:Adventure games Category:2018 video games